Many aircraft comprise doors that can be hinged out of the fuselage, which doors can be hinged from the fuselage by way of a hinge element that is arranged in the foot region of the door. Such hinged doors are, for example, known from larger aircraft such as the A310 (Airbus) or the B767 (Boeing) and also from smaller propeller aircraft such as, for example, the ATR42/72, the Canadair Dash 8, the Bombardier 604 and many smaller short-haul aircraft.
However, the technical implementation of the above-mentioned hinged doors is associated with certain disadvantages in that these doors are, for example, not true “plug-type” doors, which in specialist terminology refers to doors that can be fitted flush to a fuselage and during this fitting procedure automatically lock in a positive-locking manner in the corresponding fuselage aperture. Furthermore, in addition to the door hinge that is present anyway, the known technical implementations of the above-mentioned hinged doors often require additional stabilisation and guide mechanisms such as, for example, braces or cables in order to move the door in a controlled manner from a home position, in which it is fitted flush in the fuselage, to a final position, in which it is completely hinged out of the fuselage. Known hinged doors are thus associated with a certain degree of susceptible technical complexity, for example in the form of additional locking mechanisms or the above-mentioned stabilisation and guide mechanisms for opening and closing, as a result of which the failure probability of the door as well as the accident probability during emergency operation increases.